When Kid Thinks, He Thinks
by IncipientOpus
Summary: A confused Kid who thinks too much, and a sadistic Law. Killer as always, present to add to Kid's misery.


He was pissed, very pissed.

Right now that little piece of shit was sitting not more than some mere feet away from him. If he wanted to, he could hit him right there. But, he wasn't exactly a man with no sense, though many may judge otherwise. He knew taking that guy would be a major risk – but he would love to try it someday. That guy, 'Trafalgar Law' as they called him, irritated him to no end – though he didn't have the exact reason why.

Eustass Kid hated the spooky grin of that bastard. He hated that he couldn't resist it. He hated himself for not being able to resist it. He hated that some idiotic girls were fawning over him. He hated that he himself was fawning over him. Earlier in the bar, he had heard the guy speak, and his voice was the smoothest one he had heard so far. AND, he was mysterious, so damn mysterious! He was even mysterious than Killer for god's sake. He loved mysterious people. No, he did not just say LOVED, did he? No, of course not..hahhhaaaa….as if, he is Eustass fucking Kid, no damn way he used such soft words.

So what, he liked mysterious people, and this guy just happened to be one of those, right? Right? But, why was it bugging him when he saw those girls buzzing around Trafalgar? And that bastard was not even trying to shoo them off. He wanted everyone off with their heads right now, he just couldn't…

"Right Kid?"

"Uh, yeah right."

He totally missed what Killer just asked him.

"See I told you chief likes guys like that Trafalgar over there."

Oookk….this, he was not expecting.

"What did you just say?"

"That you like guys like-"

"I heard that , what the fuck are you idiots talking about anyway? Why would you care what kind of guys I like?"

"See I told you he likes guys."

He swore if Killer didn't stop his ramble, he would fucking crucify that damn blond retard. Killer had a real talent for turning conversations into a mass debate, and he wasn't exactly eager for this conversation to come out in the open.

"Shut that mouth of yours Killer, well I am not even sure if you speak from your mouth - with all the mask and hair getting in the way. Are you sure you speak from your mouth, because-"

"Shut the fuck up Kid. Don't make me spill out your guts and redecorate that ugly mug of yours, you red haired fucking spoiled brat."

Brat? He was about the same age as Kid. But yeah, he sure was speaking from his mouth, how could such profanities have come out from anywhere else? Another thing about Killer - that blond retard just didn't have it in him to respect his damn captain. He always treated him like some little….brat. But that's what Kid liked about the guy. He was always-

"Is that right Eustass-ya?"

"Uh, yeah right."

Wait, what? Replay, replay, replay…..

Was that Trafalgar fucking Law talking to him? And what did he ask? And why did he just say whatever he just said? Oh kami-sama, this was getting bad by the minute. He hoped he wouldn't make it worse with his dumb speaking ability though.

"…"

"…"

A staring contest. GREAT -_-

"So you like me?"

"….."

What just happened? He was going to kill Killer...wow that's ironic. But, kinda cool….WHY the hell was he playing with words for? Think Kid think, what are you going to say to this fucking bastard, in front of all these fucking bastards. He felt all eyes in the bar on him, but that might just be his imagination.

"Shut the fuck up Trafalgar. Don't make me spill out your guts and redecorate that ugly mug of yours, you blue haired fucking spoiled brat."

What the hell did he just say? He sounded stupid than Killer-

"Ugh-"

Cough.

That was a hard blow, a HARD blow. He deserved it. That poor guy didn't mean no harm, he just asked if he liked him, and he answered like a prick-

"Ughhhh-"

Why the hell was this little piece of shit still hitting him? And the blows were pretty hard, and why was his stupid crew doing nothing to stop it. They were enjoying watching him- hell, he just saw Wire sip his drink. They were so going to pay-

*cough* "ugh-"

-if he ever got out of this mess.

"Oh, it looks like you are pretty hurt, ne Eustass-ya? Why don't you stop by my ship and we will see what we can do about your injury, - and that ugly mug you call a face." *smirk*

Man, his smirk….wait, did he just call Eustass the great 'ugly'? One thing he knew for sure about himself was that, he was one hell of a good-looking guy. How dare that- wait did he just invite him to his ship? "Ooooo, yes yes yes, YES- no he was not squeaking. Come on he is Eustass fuc-

"So are you coming? To the ship?"

"Ya, sure, I mean yes-

"Kid why are you squeaking like a girl?"

Fuck you Killer.

So off went the little 'good-looking' red head with the little 'irresistible spooky grinned' blue head, leaving their crew behind, staring at their disappearing forms.

No one from Eustass's crew knew what would happen in the ship of that Trafalgar guy, no one cared. They believed their captain was strong enough to handle his problems himself.

Everyone from Trafalgar's crew knew what would happen in their ship. They prayed Eustass Kid was as strong as the rumors told. Their captain was one- well they just hoped they wouldn't have to carry a bow-legged Eustass home to his crew in the morning. They were tired of that same old- lets say they just wanted their captain to settle for a strong injured-in-a-bar-fight-so-i-had-to-treat-him kind of guy.


End file.
